Tamnaeuth
Pronounced Tam-nay-ooth and Tann-ee-ooth Player: Madfishmonger Details: moon elf, female & male, 193 years old. Birth date May 29 Class: '''wizard '''Appearance There is something slightly eerie about the set of identical twins before you. Perhaps it is the way their dark, intelligent blue eyes watch everything around them, the flecks of gold glittering when the light hits them, or the way their small, slender bodies move in perfect synchronicity. It could be that moon elves are rare in this part of the world, and their pale blue skin seems oddly out of place on an elf, or they way they sit straight and proud, clearly raised to present a strong face to the world. Their robes are fine silk in shades of deep blue, black and purple, in abstract floral print, and upon closer inspection there are minor differences in the way they dress. Their shiny, blue-black hair is very long, hanging nearly to the waist down their backs, and the most obvious difference between them is that one wears their hair in one long braid and the other two. Their faces are androgynous, not unattractive but severe and sharp. It takes a very perceptive eye to be able to discern which is male and which is female, their voices and movement are so identical. Their voices are also the same; low. serious. and monotone, giving away no hint of their true feelings. Personality The twins are curious, studious, serious, and most importantly, inseparable. They are never seen without one another, walking shoulder-to-shoulder or talking to one another in their personal gibberish language. Listening to them you may pick out a word in common or elven, but overall it seems nonsense, though they seem to understand one another perfectly. They keep to themselves for the most part, and are aware of other people finding them creepy and unsettling, and as such have no friends to speak of. They rarely reach out to others but are at least civil and polite to everyone who talks to them. They both love to learn new things and their active brains crave fresh experiences. As wizards they are fascinated by magic and will always jump at the chance to learn more. Their other passion is architecture and they have talent and skill wit both design and application. They can both become so focused on their work they will forget to eat and have been found several times collapsed over their work. The twins each have their own personalities, but only their family has ever been close enough to them to discover the differences. Childhood The third and fourth children of the noble Amakiir family the twins were raised in luxury and peace.They have been inseparable from the moment they were born. The family went through several nurses, nannies and caretakers for the twins, they were such difficult children, Lady Amakiir eventually taking time off from her political work to raise them largely by herself. Stubborn, curious and quickly having developed their own language they were not easy to get under control, and their budding magical talent did not make things easier. Once they began their lessons, however, they seemed transformed. Given a focus to their active minds they began tearing through every book in the family's vast library, studying magic and every other topic they could find. It was in their teens when a terrible storm blew through the valley and portions of the servants' quarters needed rebuilding they discovered architecture. They began studying and creating, finding a natural talent and filling the home with their designs. Their parents brought in tutors to encourage their skills and keep them focused as they can easily be sidetracked by discovering a new topic. No one attempts to separate the twins after an incident when they were very young; a tutor thought they might concentrate better without one another and forcibly tried to separate them. The door to the study was closed at the time, and the servants say they heard a bloodcurdling scream and saw the tutor run flying from the room, never to return. Tam and Tann were found sitting quietly in the room, drawing. No one has tried to separate them since. They get along well with their next brother Tasar, but formed no other real bond to the rest of the family save their mother, though they will protect any family fiercely out of loyalty. They do love their family in their own way but don't know how to connect, especially with friendly and outgoing Tennin who seems to know how to get people to like him and rebels against traditions in a way they can't comprehend. The twins are faithful to Angharradh, having witnessed Tasar's visions they are true believers and secretly hope one day they will get a taste of her divine power. They have no real friends; between their noble birth, their strange way of speaking and moving together, and their flat demeanor they intimidated other children. By the time their Name Day came around and they went to the snow elf capital Kaayset to study with their master architects, they had given up trying to make any connections or friends, though they are always civil and polite. They will not go out of their way to help someone, but neither will they to hurt someone unless it benefits them. They are not unkind, simply so narrow in their view they act as if the world exists for them alone. They won't start a fight, but when scorned will exact a vicious and patient revenge. Family Mother: Lady Vaalyun Amakiir Father: Lord Jhaeros Amakiir Siblings: (in order of birth) Thoron. Tamsie, Tasar , Tolthe, Tennin, Teirise, Tanivh, Tanyl Goals They began working on a series of books dedicated to the art of creating architecture that enhanced or impeded magical ability not long after they began studying in Kaayset. The painstaking work they have created is the result of nearly ninety years of study, building on previous work and their own experiments. They intend to put their work to use in the rebuilding of Lord Mithrington's manor destroyed in the Penrith collapse, creating magic free zones that will protect the family, and building in wards and other safety measures. Their experiments have all been small scale, this building will be their first large creation. They have since completed rebuilding and refurbishing the temple district in Penrith. Adventures - First Adventure - giants - Second adventure - paladins Category:Player Character